Yuki no Orenji no Otokonoko
by Keishiki no Toboe
Summary: i suck at summeries so cliche anime character becomes typical over powered brute real summery inside Rukia with OC's


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I wouldn't be writing here if I did

_20 years ago a war was lost in a manner of days, the Vandenreich took over the Soul Society all of the Soul Reapers were forced to either leave or stay to die. The captains who were left moved to the world of the living. They found an area untamed by man and built a nation like the Seireitei in order to protect Pluses and humans from Hollows and the Vandenreich. _

We see two men sparing against each other, the black haired purple eyed man slashes at the brown haired blue eyed one. The brown haired man easily dodges the slash counter attacks and hits the black haired man square in the ribs causing him to crumple onto the ground in pain. We then see a blond haired man walk out from under a tree with a green and white striped fishing hat.

"Kuchiki-san you moved too carelessly, I'm glad we were only using kendo sticks and not Zanpakuto or I would have to be cleaning up my training area of a dead student" the blond haired man says with a devilish sarcasm.

"But my slash was to cause Brad to move so I could follow it up with a leg trip to win the match, Urahara I was going for the win like you have told us" said Seizonsha. "Well you got him to move alright he was able to dodge and counter you didn't think he would counter so you lost, a fight is a game of chess not checkers you have to plan your moves but also plan if your enemy has a reaction to your moves"

"Kisuke why even bother he clearly doesn't know how to fight, the only reason he is here is due to him being from the **Kuchiki Clan**." Brad Sutakira said with a sarcastic emphasis on Kuchiki Clan. "Bakudo number one: Sai" Seizonsha says in an angry rage.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Brad says in a panicked voice

"SEIZONSHA ENOUGH!" Kisuke yells as he trips his young student breaking Seizonsha's concentration thus breaking the spell "I'm sorry Kisuke" Seizonsha says as he flash-steps away.

Kisuke looks at Brad's arms both having minor tears in the ligaments of the shoulders _"that boy takes after his mother such great power with his kido we started training with it only yesterday and he can cast the first one with out its incantation" _he thinks to himself. "Ok Brad lets go see Squad Four and get you treated"

"What is wrong with me? I used a spell I only learned yesterday with such power it had to have torn his ligaments in his shoulders." Seizonsha says to himself

"Maybe its because you're a freak and not born of Kuchiki blood" mused a feminine voice.

"Now is really no the time Yuki no Ojo, ive had a really bad day"

"I thought we agreed you would only call me that at formal parties, its either sister or Yuki I hate my full name"

"Fine Yuki why are you hear?"

"I felt your spiritual pressure spike really high then lower so I came to see why it spiked but you told me without me having to asking. Brad said something again didn't he?" "That obvious huh?"

"What did he say this time?"

"It's not what he said its how he said it, he said Kuchiki Clan like were trash and not deserving of a chance to rebuild our legacy as a great noble house."

"Well look now your done training for the day we can go home and have some of the leftovers of mom's cooking." Said Yuki with a huge smile

"Alright" said Seizonsha in away that sounded like he didn't want to.

"Come on ill race you, Slow Poke!" Yuki said before Flash-Stepping away

Seizonsha just shook his head and easily caught up with his twin sister, she tried to pick up the pace but he was too fast and just toyed with her the entire time as he easily won the foot race to the house

"Why do you try to race me even though I win every time and you waste energy trying to either cheat I over come anything you throw at me, Slow Poke" Seizonsha said in victory

"Because I want to get faster and do better each time haven't you noticed I'm now only 3 feet behind you every time we race, I'm becoming faster" Said Yuki in false confidence

"Well keep trying you wont beat me." Said Seizonsha in a cold tone

"MOM! WE ARE HOME!" yelled the twins

"Why are you two home so early you both should still be with Kisuke and Yoruichi?" Rukia asked in a confused tone

"Finished early" replied Yuki

"Hurt a fellow student and ran away" replied Seizonsha

"I'm glad Yuki, as for you young man, how dare you hurt another student then run away?" Rukia replied with an angered tone

"HE TREATS THE KUCHIKI NAME LIKE ITS TRASH, THAT'S WHY I DID IT!" replied Seizonsha in a half yell half cry.

"O I see well then, hope you taught him a lesion." Replied Rukia with a cheerful glee "how did you hurt him?"

"I used Bakudo number one and tore ligaments in both his shoulders" replied Seizonsha

"Kisuke should have stopped you, how were you able to do it with an incantation with him around?" Rukia asked in a very confused very worried look. "I didn't use an incantation just the hand signs and the words" said Seizonsha in a confident voice

"Y-you did what?" a very shocked Rukia said "I used it with out the incantation, I've seen you do it a thousand times so I tried it and it worked well I suppose." Seizonsha said nonchalantly, not knowing a new kido user needs to have years of practice in order to use even the most simple kido with out the incantation. "Well I'm very proud of you go get cleaned up Uncle Byakuya is coming over for dinner." The twins squealed at the announcement of the former captain of squad 6 was coming over for dinner, and ran to wash up for Uncle Bekya

This is my second attempt at a fanfiction I would love feed back negative, positive, or recommendations I should do. I have a small plan short term so if its good ill continue this plan and expand on ideas and feed back


End file.
